Hilda Anderson (Reboot)
Not to be confused wth Homura Akemi, her original PMMM counterpart. : Hilda Adams is a Human/Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. She's sometimes known as Hameru.Hilda's scoreboard name (HMR), featured in a light gun arcade game. Cool and calm, Hilda Adams is the brain & the leader of the team. She's a smart, graceful, athletically-talented person. As a Magical Girl, she possesses a unique magic ability: Time-manipulation. Before she regains a cold (but caring) personality, she was once a weak, shy & sweet girl, she was trained by an Elite Magical Girl: Tsubaki Mikoto, just to make herself a strong person. However: After she had failed for saving a civilian (and made a misguided fire to one too), Hilda had left Tsubaki, became extremely anti-social, and carrying herself a heavy burden, until she met Molly and her friends/teammates. Other than this, she can be a bit of a temper, and she had an occasional dislike to Sabrina Mickey. However as a responsible leader of the team, she leads the Magical Girls until her death to the endMagical Molly! II. during in some occasions, she usually sees her team as a family.Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly! After her revival, She becomes a Lila-Ritter, a powerful magical knight with extraordinary abilities.Magical Molly! THE ANIMATION: Season 2 She had an older brother named Hyde Anderson, although she doesn't usually had a relationship with him. (But she still cares about him) Weapons & Abilities Her magic ability was mainly time manipulation. As a Lila-Ritter (Violet Knight), she was gifted with a Sword, & A shield with a sheath-able blade, & two transformable guns. It was unknown that she still remains her time manipulation. Abilities Normal *Knowledge Magic Abilities *Time Manipulation - Hilda can stop and resume time. *Unlimited storage facility - Hilda's Shield can store weapons & other items inside. Weapons *Various firearms *'Lila-Ritter' **Sword - Her main melee weapon. **Shield (with sheath-able blade) - Her defensive device. Can store her sword and a pair of rifles. Able to withstand any attack, including Alice Nachelle's punches. **2 Transformable Guns (Rifle & Pistol modes) Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **'Cristina Vee' (English, all media) **'Chiwa Saito' (Japanese, all media) *Her name, Hilda, is derived from Hildr (or Hild), one of the Valkyries in Norse mythology, a personification of battle, and also a common noun meaning "battle" in the Old Norse Language. *Like her Madoka Magica counterpart: **(Sometimes) she is a solo Magical Girl. **She had braids and her glasses years ago. ***Same goes for her shy & weak persona. ** She leads the Magical Girls, referencing her role from the Madoka Magica games. **Do you have the feeling that she will be the main major character of the show instead of Molly? *Unlike her Madoka Magica counterpart: **She did not turn into a devil. **Her parents are mentioned, while she had a brother. **In later seasons, she doesn't act too cold or cynical to her teammates. **She occasionally uses her old glasses as reading glasses. *According to the Q/A section of the Magical Molly! Magazine: **The reason that she never used the time-resetting ability is because she doesn't like using it. However she replied that she can use this if necessary. *Her username in the internet is "HomuHomu", which was also a reference of Homura's fan nickname. **Her full email address is "HomuHomu@M-Mail.com" *She occasionally plays gun games in the arcade. **Her arcade scoreboard name is "HMR", which it stands for Hameru, a fan nickname from meduka meguca. *As seen in the template, she ultimately loses her headband in a battle. **It was revealed that her headband is a gift from her mother, which she tells her to treasure it. **It is possible that she'll find it and place it on her wall in a later season of the series. *Originally Hilda was meant to turn against Molly & the others to become a Dark Magical Girl (just like Homura became a devil, only that she uses her powers for good, even though she & Madoka are going to be enemies someday), But it was rejected by the show's creator. *Hilda's Lila-Ritter Armor is somehow inspired from Tart's. * Despite that Molly being a central character of the series, Hilda Adams mostly provides the narration. *Hilda will have a casual outfit from a PMMM mobage game. *In one of the Episodes, Hilda losing to Alice in a shooting arcade game is a nod to the finals from Reddit's Best Girl contest 2014, which Homura loses to Asuna (which Alice shared her VA with). See Also *Hilda Adams/Merchandise References Category:Females Category:Puella Magis Category:Anti-Heroine Category:Weapon User: Gun Category:Weapon User: Bombs Category:Weapon User: Sword Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Elites Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Knights Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters